The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to means for effectively obtaining useful power from the exhaust emissions from an internal combustion engine.
The exhaust emissions from an internal combustion engine are at relatively high temperatures, relatively low pressures and at high velocity. The total energy of the emissions is generally estimated to be approximately thirty percent of the energy of the fuel burned, but there are many variables such as load on the engine, compression ratio, type of fuel, condition of the engine and various others, that may affect this total.
This invention involves reducing exhaust temperatures and velocity by inducing the flow of appreciable quantities of outside air and mixing the air with the exhaust gases. The mixture of additional air with the exhaust gases does several things:
1. The kinetic energy of the exhaust gases is retained but at lower velocity levels and with added mass (the air); and
2. The heat energy of the exhaust gases is retained but with lower temperatures and added mass.
Further, the heat energy of the mixture may be increased by the burning of combustibles in the exhaust gases such as carbon monoxide and unburned fuel. The lower velocities and temperatures of the exhaust gas mixture permit its use with a relatively low speed turbine, which in turn may be connected with engine driving means rather easily. The turbine in such a construction may be made of comparatively inexpensive material, compared with the common turbo superchargers which use exhaust gases going directly to the turbine, turning it at very high speeds and requiring expensive manufacture. Such turbines are practical for driving small high-speed compressor, but would be difficult to connect with an engine driving means.
The exhaust temperature of the engine depends on a multitude of variables but generally will be in the range of 200-400 degrees Fahrenheit at the low end and about 1600 degrees Fahrenheit on the high end. In this invention, the mixed gas temperature is expected to be within the appropriate range of 200-800 degrees Fahrenheit, but these temperatures are not considered limitations.